


Surprise

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len doesn't like surprises, Leonard Snarts birthday funtimes, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, The baby Rogues love their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len was not wanting a fuss for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



For all the idiots who lived in the house, it was quiet, too quiet, Leonard could feel something happening. It was murmured whispers and small hits to the back of someone’s head that made his instincts kick in. He hated surprises, they were never a good thing and often there was a lack of planning in the detail that often gave away what it was that was supposed to be occurring. 

 

He was right. 

 

He flicked on the switch and there was… no one. Anywhere. Nothing. That was never a good sign, he would have preferred them all jumping out at him rather than this. All was in the room was a note that had a map drawn on it. In crayon. Different colours of crayon. He swore the Rogues were more like children then thieves. 

 

The groceries went left by the door, he figured that if the Rogues went into some effort, he might as well indulge them, for their sake and most certainly not his own. The closet thing on the map was a small little pair of eyes. He rolled his own, starting the walk towards the linen cupboard that was covered in streamers. 

 

“Boo!” Shawna jumped behind him, causing him to jump himself. 

 

“Really?” She held a candle in her hand. 

 

“One down, six to go,” She smiled brightly, apparently he was too pick up passengers along the way on this not-quest quest. No, he was not smiling okay, that was just his mouth doing weird things. 

 

Next on the map, seven circles inside the other. “Hartley,” He whispered to himself and maybe a little to Shawna. Both setting off through the hallway to the stairs, mainly to the small cupboard that was underneath them that all called Hogwarts. 

 

“Knock Knock,” Len rolled his eyes at the chuckle from inside. 

 

“Who’s there?” Really.

 

“Cold,” This was ridiculous. 

 

“Cold who?” More muffled laughs. 

 

“The cold that will bother you,” And there was a glorious groan. Hartley even bumped his head getting out of the small cupboard. Whether on purpose or not, Snart wasn’t sure, he appreciated it either way.

 

“Really?” Hartley glared, a small candle in his hand. 

 

“It’s his belated birthday, you shush,” Shawna warned him. She was becoming more like Lisa each day, it was a terrifying thought. 

 

“Shall we?” Len just pointed to the map, and the small lightning bolt that was above them in the bathroom. 

 

Shawna and Hartley bowed and gestured for him to start up the stairs, he followed them merely out of politeness to themselves, not at all for the enjoyment that it was causing him. Up the stairs, they headed, a muffle cough dragged him from the bathroom that was his intended goal. Axel managed to fit into the vent system, a motion that surprised and intrigued Len, something worth exploring for heists to come. 

 

“Candle?” Shawna whispered. 

 

“Naturally,” Axel pulled it from his pocket, smiling brightly at him. 

 

“Continuing,” Fine, he was loving this and smiling. 

 

The bathroom, as noted on the map, contained Mardon who was sitting mid-air, twirling the candle in his hand. 

 

“Show-off,” Hartley mumbled, Mardon just ruffled his hair, joining in on the last three to find. 

 

The rainbow, Bivolo, was right next to the pot of gold that contained his sister hiding underneath a pile of blankets with a small gift in her hand. Her smile was brighter than he had seen in a long time. 

 

“Last thing to find, fire,” Len had been helping his sister up, ignoring the baby rogues and what it was they were doing to his map. 

 

“Here,” Shawna handed it over, a small flame coming from the kitchen area that was not there when he first got hold of it from the bench.

 

“Off we go,” Lisa linked his arm, the others followed behind singing a rendition of follow the yellow, now gold, brick road, one that Len makes them all promise to never sing again. 

 

The kitchen, as suspected, contained his husband standing behind a cake that happened to be missing five candles. Len just shook his head, the baby rogues all placing their candles into the cake, lighting them as they did. Lisa just perched on the edge of the table, all surrounding Len, the cake in the middle of them with Mick on his side and Lisa on the other. 

 

“Make a wish, snowflake,” Len smirked, wishing as he blew out the candles, the Rogues all singing and making a perfectly happy embarrassment of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BABE, SORRY THIS IS LATE


End file.
